Grand Alliance
by Dan Grover
Summary: After a grand, historic, alliance between the Zerg, Terrans, and Protoss races, odd things start happening around the galaxy, leaving three heroes to solve the mystery.
1. The Saga Begins

Today was a day unlike any other in the history of the universe. Today was a day that could usher in a new era of intergalactic peace for the three races that have been brutal enemies for a long time. For today the Protoss, Terrans, and Zerg met together, a moment so valuable for the billions of lives in each race.  
  
The sun was directly overhead in the Mar Sara sky. A diplomat for each race walked now now to a round table in the middle of a domed room. The sun shone through the clear dome on top. Tassadar sat down, unbuckling his shields. Arturus Mengsk, proud this day had finally come, sat down opposite Tassadar.  
  
The Protoss warrior removed his armor and tossed it onto the floor.  
  
The room was silent. Arcturus was puzzeled as to why Tassadar would do that, remove his vest in proximity to a potential threat. Tassadar looked across the table, at Mengsk. Arcturus unzipped his jacket and removed a bulletproof vest., returning the gesture.  
  
Tassadar had looked in Arcturus Mengk's eyes before and seen barbarism. Humans had been exiled across the galaxy, only to resume their ways. Wasting resources, violence, anger. But today he saw truth. Humans were just as longing for peace as the Protoss were.  
  
A terran ensign came through the doors and spoke to Mengsk. "The Zerg have not arrived yet, as planned. They may be deceiving us," he said.  
  
"No," said Tassadar, "I can feel that they are just as desperate for peace as we are."  
  
"At ease, ensign," said Arcturus.  
  
The ensign walked halfway to the wall and tripped. He fell to the ground.  
  
"Walk much?" said Arcturus, smiling.  
  
But to their horror,, the ensign turned around. An alien sounding hiss filled the room, as they realized the ensign had just been infected by the zerg.  
  
Arcturus sprung up from the seat ready to strike down the alien beast, Tassadar restrained him.  
  
"I am the zerg," said the poor infested terran.  
  
"You have come to speak of diplomacy?" asked Tassadar, restraining Arcturus from dashing to the nearest emergency-alarm-trigger.  
  
"Yes. I represent every one of our race. From the lowly zerglings, to the mighty ultralisks. I am zerg."  
  
"What will become of Ensign Brown after our negotiations?" said Arcturus.  
  
"That is irrelevant," said the zerg infested ensign.  
  
"It's irrelevant? A life?" shouted Arcturus.  
  
"They are right, it is trivial, compared to the millions that have died from our wars, and the millions that could die if this meeting fails. Let it go," Tassadar said.  
  
"Very well," said the infested ensign, "let us begin." 


	2. Spinning Wheel

Tassadar paced back and forth in front of a large screen showing a map of a region of the galaxy.  
  
"How primitive we are," he said "fighting over space. Space. Something we value more, apparently, than the lives of our own people. Yet the even the noble Protoss have fallen to the same struggle as other races."  
  
"Our forefathers did the same, but on Earth," said Arcturus.  
  
"Earth was a great place. The skies were a glamorous blue, the land was abundant with crops. Oceans that stretched on for thousands of miles," he continued.  
  
"You are lying, human," the Zerg controlled ensign said, "there are no planets that meet your specifications in this region."  
  
Arcturus walked up to the map, and touched a few buttons and a new star map appeared. He pointed to the third planet in a solar system.  
  
"Earth," he said.  
  
"We humans have been exiled from this place many years ago. A ship whose navigational systems malfunctioned brought us to this part of the galaxy," said Arcturus.  
  
"The protoss are the living legacy of the Xel' Naga. We represent their perfection, resourcefulness, and pride. We have built our society on the grounds of honor and peace, yet the times call for desperate measures, even war," said Tassadar.  
  
"You blame the Zerg for this war?" said the Zerg representative, "how dare you! It was you who."  
  
"Enough. This war is caused by us, collectively, and it must be stopped," said Tassadar.  
  
"The Zerg strive dominance, and will not stand any more attacks from others. Our goal is to multiply, to expand, and to stand strong as a race," said the Zerg representative.  
  
"You remind me of a species back on Earth," said Arcturus, "they're called Ants."  
  
Arcturus smiled smugly, as the Zerg, apparently accessing the ensign's memory, looked up 'ant' in a standard issue Pocket Reference and Computational Device.  
  
"You insult us, human," the ensign said angerly, "we are nothing like this lowly species!"  
  
"Expand, conquer. No culture, no meaning in life, but to expand and conquer," said Arcturus.  
  
"Is that not the goal of any race?" said Tassadar. 


End file.
